flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
Horsestorm
Horsepaw is a tall ginger tabby she-cat. Description Appearance :Horsekit is extremely hard to miss in a crowd, with her typical blazing red fur, a color similar to that of a human blushing...or so her clan mates say. She resembles her dam greatly, with fire-colored fur that's long in length. Unlike her mother, Horsekit's ginger fur is marked with mackerel tabby stripes, similar to her father, with fur thickness like his. However, unlike her sire, Horsekit has white little mittens on her front paws, as well as a white muzzle. This makes it easy to distinguish her between her other ginger siblings, as they are all solid ginger tabbies. Although she has a rough personality, her fur is unusually soft and sleek, having a good shine to it due to her healthy diet. :Horsekit is commonly referred to as an 'amazon' due to her towering height. She's extremely intimidating, with powerful broad shoulders and long legs, muscular like her parents'. She has a bouncy walk, not smooth and even like a handful of cats. At the end of her lengthy legs rest large and round paws, well-padded with tough skin on the bottom. She has heavily slanted almond-shaped eyes, dark brown (and almost almond-brown) in color, with the faintest hint of green around her pupils. She has a round muzzle and not very distinctive cheek-bones, but a powerful lower jaw for sure. The fur around her nose is splashed a white, making her nose a distinctively bright pink, to her dismay. Her whiskers are long and white in color, often getting tangled or drooping due to their length. Horsekit's ears are long and slightly feathered at the tips, with a large amount of fluffy fur on the inside. Fortunately, this does not harm her hearing, which is average. : Character :Independent, mentally strong, bold, forceful, merciless to those who do not deserve mercy, quick-witted and talented at acting, humorous, social, needtowatchmoreHP. Abilities : Biography Kithood & Adolescence : Adulthood : Pedigree Mother: Blazefire- Living Father: ''' Stormstar- Living '''Brothers: Minkkit- Unborn Flykit- Unborn Tornadostorm- still a rebel Sisters: Ashbreeze- Living Horsekit- Unborn Brightwhisker- still trolling Dapplestorm- Living Aunts: Scarletflame- Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Emberwish- Deceased, Residence Unknown Mintfrost- Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Brightfern- Living Half-Aunt: Ivy- Living Uncles: Sunsetflame (through Scarletflame)- Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Nightstripe (through Emberwish)- Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Phoenixflame- Living Shadowpelt- Deceased, Residence Unknown. Unknown Uncles/Aunts: Three Unnamed Stillborns- Deceased, Suspected StarClan Members. Cousins: Infernopaw- Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Violetheart (through Infernopaw)- Living Sunriseshadow- Living Sisalkit- Living Hopfoot- Living Grandmothers: Redriver (maternal)- Living Cardinalblaze (paternal)- Deceased, Verified StarClan Member. Grandfathers: Unknown (maternal)- Status Unknown Birchstar (paternal)- Deceased, Verified StarClan Member. Great-Uncle: Falconstripe- Deceased, Residence Unknown. Unknown Great-Uncles/Aunts: Three Unknown Stillborns- Deceased, Suspected StarClan Members. Great-Grandmothers: Unknown, Unknown (maternal)- Presumed Deceased Primroseheart, Dapplepatch- Deceased, Verified StarClan Members. Great-Grandfathers: Owlscream, Foxtail, - Deceased, Verified StarClan Members. Relationships Family : Friends : Love interest : Rivals : Peers : Other : Quotes Images Life Pixels Horsekit.kit.png|Kit Trivia *She's based off of Ginny Weasley. **So she thinks her twin brothers are like gods and super cool which they are. Category:She-cats Category:Cats Owned by Whiskers Category:Kit Category:FlameClan Cats Category:Characters Category:Living Category:Apprentice